Wicked Caracters and OBC Q & A with Nelly
by NellytheActress
Summary: This is a Q & A with the Wicked characters and the original Broadway cast of Wicked plus Judy Garland.
1. episode 1

**Okay I've read other Q & A's and love them so I wanted to do my own. I hope I get a lot of reviews and questions. This is not only with the Wicked characters but also with the wicked OBC (Original Broadway Cast), so you can ask them question and stuff also.**

* * *

Kristin Chenoweth walked into a large room to see her former Broadway co-star, Idina Menzel.

"What are you doing here?" Kristin asked.

"Might I ask the same for you?" Idina responded, just then a bubbly Glinda skipped into the room.

Kristin stared at Glinda for a moment, "aren't you... Me?" Kristin asked looking at Glinda.

"You tell me" Glinda answered then sat down on a chair next to Idina.

"Ah hi" Idina waved to Glinda, Glinda smiled cheerfully.

Nessa was wheeled in by a girl that looked almost identical to her.

Kristin titled her head "Michelle?" she asked not sure which was the real one.

"Yours truly" Michelle Federer, the women that was pushing to wheel chair, exclaimed.

"Who's-" Kristin was going tro ask but was cut off, "I'm Nessa" the wheel-bounded girl said.

"Excuse me" Elphaba said pushing by Michelle and her sister, Nessa, who were blocking the door.

"Oh sorry" Michelle said pushing Nessa out of the way.

"I'm so confused" Kristin said shaking her head.

"Don't be" Norbert Leo Butz said walking up behind Kristin, she jumped not knowing he had intered the room.

"Over here" Christopher Fitzgerald motioned for Leo on the other side of the room.

"How... Why... When did you get here?" Kristin asked Christopher.

"I've been here silly" Christopher responded.

Kristin face palmed as to young girls skipped in along side a scarecrow and tin man.

"What the..." Kristin exclaimed.

"Ah FiFi you made it" Glinda said walking toward the group that just walked in.

"Lady Glinda" Dorothy, one of the to girls that was holding a dog, exclaimed.

"Oh how nice to see you again" Glinda curtseyed to Dorothy and Judy.

"OMG, is that Judy Garland!" Idina exclaimed.

Kristin found it funny Idina was a fan of the six-teen year old.

"Yep" Judy responded.

"Oh and Boq? Right?" Glinda made sure looking at the tin man.

Boq sighed, "it's me" he responded.

"You so" Glinda was interrupted, "different" Boq finished.

"I was going to say amazafying" Glinda corrected "I can see my reflection in you know!"

Fiyero laughed at the last statement.

Boq sighed again then the group ran to there seats startled by a loud boom and a puff of smoke.

"Isn't nice to see me?" Morrible asked.

Elphaba would have answered it it wasn't for Glinda, "It was rhetorical" Glinda whispered to her green friend.

"Hey wait up" yelled Carole Shelley as she walked into the room "am I late?".

"Nope, just on time" answered Nessa and Michelle in union.

"I'm a sentimental man..." they all heard coming from the back of the room.

"Hi" the wizard waved to all who stared.

"When did you get here?" Norbert asked.

"Just now, I'm teaching Joel to sing 'sentimental man' just like me" the wizard answered, Joel Grey waved.

"Charming" Judy smirked.

"Very sorry were late" Dr. Dillamond interupted.

"Ya sorry" William Youmans repeated.

"Oh it's all okay" Dorothy told them.

"Well were all here" Elphaba said.

"But why?" Carole asked.

"I don't know no one will tell me" Kristin responded.

Then the lights flickered, "welcome" a voice said from above.

Every one looked around, "show yourself or I'll... I'll magic spell you" Nessa exclaimed.

"No need for threats" the force said then suddenly a girl appeared in the center of the room.

"Who are you?" Christopher asked.

"Who me? Oh you can call me Nelly" the girl said then turned her back to them and walked over to a desk that appeared out of nowhere.

"What are we doing here?" Idina asked.

"You shall see, but first" Nelly said turning around holding a pen and paper "sign this" she squealed holding it out to Kristin, "just pass in in a circle and skip Morrible".

"Hey!" Morrible exclaim.

Nelly held up a hand "nope don't wanna hear it" she said "now to answer your question your all here to answer questions.

Boq groaned "come on" he said not wanting to answer any questions.

"Nope don't wanna hear from you either, now your not going to answer any yet or at least till Friday".

"That gives three days?" Michelle asked.

"Well for your views yes but for you it's more like three hours" Nelly told them.

"But-" they all groaned.

Nelly turned to a none existing camera "please send in questions and good-bye for now" she exclaimed waving to the camera as the lights dimmed.

* * *

******Hope that turned out okay. Please review with questions, statements, and gifts! Please I need thoughs questions.**


	2. episode 2

**Disclaim- I do not own Wicked or the characters or any of the cast/characters.**

* * *

"Give me the pen it's my turn to sign!"

"Wait I'm not done"

Nelly looked towards Norbert and Joel "girls stop fighting" Nelly said trying to settle them down.

Kristin laughed "girls" she smirked.

"Hey I'm not a girl!" Norbert exclaimed snatching the paper and pen out of Joel's hands.

Nelly turned towards the camera "welcome back to first Wicked Q & A with questions" she beamed.

"I can't wait to started" Nessa squealed.

"So much for getting out of this" Boq commented.

"Now stop complaining" Nelly told Boq.

Boq groaned.

"And now our first reviewer, ooh my dear sister Elphabalover101, welcome to the show now she says

_Okay, I have some questions!__  
__Idina Menzel, when you played Nancy in 'Enchanted', why didn't you demand a song you could sing? I mean, your the most amazifying singer ever and they totally ignored your talents in the movie!__Judy Garland, how do you feel about almost losing the part of Dorothy to Shirley Temple?_

"Do we have to talk about this?" Idina groaned.

"Yes" Nelly smiled, "so tell us Idina or do you prefer mis Menzel? Any ways tell us".

"I personally didn't mind, but my fans are a whole different story" Idina told them all.

"Ya and" Nelly encouraged on wards.

"That's all I have to say" Idina said.

"That was a mighty short story" Nelly exclaimed.

"Yep" Idina responded.

Nelly turned to Judy, "so Garland how did you feel about Shirley?" Nelly asked.

"NEVER SAY THAT NAME AGAIN!" Judy shouted.

"Shirley, Shirley, Shirley" Glinda sang.

"I see" Nelly said with interest.

"Wait what do you mean this 'Shirley' almost portrayed my role?" Dorothy asked.

"Oh nothing" Nelly said, "okay onto our next review, aha my dear NiatheWickedLover says

_HAHAHA! I love this! Great idea!__  
__Question for the OBC: What is it like to meet your characters?__  
__Question for the Wicked characters: What is it like to meet the people who first portrayed you in a musical about your lives?__  
__Um... sorry, that's all I can think of right now! Can't wait to read more!_

"Why thank you, I try my best" Nelly says fluttering her eyes "okay now OBC's".

"Ooh may I go first?" Kristin asked jumping up and down.

"Go right a head" Nelly answered.

"Okay well Glinda like myself has wonderful taste in clothing" Kristin winks at Glinda "and it's totally ozmazing to meet me, I mean her, I mean you know" Kristin ranted.

"Thank you KK, is it okay if I call you that? Well any who Glinda I'll have you go" Nelly told Glinda.

"It's totally ozmazing to meet Kristin and know were so much a like" Glinda explained.

"I see, now you Idina tell us what your thinking about miss Elphaba" Nelly said.

Idina took a minute to think "she's green" she said.

"No!" Nelly said sarcastically slapping her hands against her cheeks.

"I'm green so what" Elphaba said not to happy with the statement.

"Okay well then Elphaba what do you think of Idina?" Nelly asked.

"She's kinda rude" Elphaba responded.

"I said you were green" Idina corrected.

"I don't what to hear it" Nelly said "now moving on, how about Joel and the wizard".

"It's wonderful" the wizard and Joel said in union.

"I see, okay Morrible?" Nelly said.

Morrible looked at Carole "hmm, interesting experience" Morrible responded,

"Same" Carole said.

"Good answer" Nelly said.

"Now scarecrow, wait I mean Fiyero and Norbert Butz" Nelly said smirking at the name 'Norbert Butz'.

Norbert noticed "do you have a problem with my name?".

"No sir".

"Good, now, by the way your still scarecrow?" Norbert asked just realizing Fiyero wasn't changed back.

Fiyero looked at his hands, "well no ones bothered to change me back" Fiyero explaind.

"I can now" Elphaba said.

"Wait no, not unless our review say you can then I MIGHT let you" Nelly said.

"But-" Elphaba started, "no Butz" Nelly smirked.

"Hey!" Norbert called out.

"Okay I'm done now we'll just move to Nessa, Michelle, Boq and Christopher" Nelly said.

Michelle looked down at Nessa "she's very pretty and it's an honor to meet her" she smiled.

"Aww thanks" Nessa blushed, "your quite sweet Michelle" Nessa commented.

"Okay my turn, it's just amazing to finally meet you I have pictures of you all over my room I mean house!" Boq ranted "EEEEEEEEEE" he squealed.

"Um Boq are you fangirling?" Nelly asked giggling.

"Ah no..." Boq responded.

"Well then Christopher what do you have to say about that?" Nelly asked.

Christopher stared "creepy" her said.

"Okay now last and least Dr. Dillamond and William" Nelly turned to the two.

"I got nothing" William said.

"Meeeeeeeeeeeeee either" Dr. Dillamond responded.

"Well that was a fast answer so now Woodland59 has to say

_Lol...this is great...hmm how about Idina, why don't you be Elphaba in the movie?_

"I have no control over that" Idina told them.

"And I bet if they did make a movie they would use famous movie actresses and actors not Broadway" Nelly explained.

"Plus my defying gravity days are over, like I said I'm limited" Idina said.

"If the did do a movie I wounder what would happen if the caste Amy Adams as Glinda" Nelly commented.

"It wouldn't be half bad" Glinda said.

"I know right" Nelly agreed "okay enough chit chat, now welcome Elphaba'sGirl, she says

_OOH YAY! I love these. *runs up and hugs everyone present (save Morrible and Wizard)* *faints* __Kay Kay so questions;__Idina and Kristin; what's your favorite wicked song?__Morrible; this is an explanation of why no one likes you: you are a fish. Not that I don't like fish (salmon is wonderful) but we just don't like you. Cuz you're evil and tried to hurt our Elphie. Actually, YOU DID HURT HER! Raise your hand if you agree that morrible should be punished by locking her in a room full of tiny rabid pink bunny rabbits. *raises hand*__Kay Kay update soon!_

A girl runs up to the characters and cast and hugs the air out of them.

"When did we get an audience?" Nessa asked noticing the room had grown larger.

"I'm magical" Nelly responded.

Nessa rolled her eyes, "I saw that!" Nelly said.

"Okay well Idina and Kristin you go" Nelly said.

"I'll tell you once she stops hugging me" Idina said, Elphaba'sGirl had her arms rapped tight around the actress.

"Oh sorry" Elphaba'sGirl said letting go.

"Okay now I can answer" Idina said then started thinking "I like The Wizard and I but I also like No Good Deed so one of those".

"I like Popular" Kristin squealed.

'So there's your answers now Morrible DID YA HEARD THAT?" Nelly ask Morrible really loud.

"Yes now stop yelling" Morrible responded.

"Oh ya and-" Nelly raised her hand a long with every one except Morrible.

"Okay now we have WickedBrony who says

_Okay . . . Two other Q and A's with this particular dare . . . __Elphaba, in these three unmarked envelopes lie three spells. One will give every Animal in Oz their speech back. One will let you see three hundred years into the future. And one will unleash an unspeakable horror upon you. Choose whichever one you want. Just choose wisely. (Can I give this to her?)__Also, to everyone, what is your earleist memory? And I do mean everyone._

"Oh a dare" Nelly squealed "okay pick one" Nelly told Elphaba holding out three envelopes.

Elphaba reached out and picked the far right one, "open it" Nelly encoraged.

Elphaba opened it.

"What does it say?" Nelly asked curiously.

Elphaba started to speak the spell and before any one could stop her...

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH" Glinda screamed.

"What?" Elphaba asked.

Nelly started to laugh.

"What's wrong?" Elphaba demanded to know.

"Well your a-" Nelly laughed, "what?" Elphaba was getting inpatient.

"A scarecrow" Nelly answered.

"No, no, no" Elphaba said running out of the room.

Nelly broke into fits of laughter.

"Okay well now every one tell us your most memorable child memories" Nelly said.

"The first time I sang in public" Idina responded.

"Cheer leading!" Kristin exclaimed.

"My first gown" Glinda said.

"I don't remember really any thing" Joel admitted.

"Does it count if I say the first time some one called me wonderful?" the wizard asked but got no response.

"Okay I know you said every body but where just going to have the characters answer now" Nelly said.

"The first time I was called 'fish'" Morrible answered.

"My first crown" Fiyero said.

"My first Lurinemas" Nessa said.

"When I got Toto" Dorothy answered.

"I don't know" Boq said.

"Me either" Dr. Dillamond said.

"Okay very nice now I might change Elphaba back if the reviews say I can and if she comes back" Nelly said.

"Wait not every one said there most memorable child hood memory" Norbert said.

"Who?" Nelly asked, "you" Michelle answered.

"Oh easy, my first ice cream cone" Nelly said proudly, "okay now I think that's all so TTFN!" Nelly said as she ran out to look for Elphaba or scarecrow or... a... you know.

* * *

******Okay please review and send in questions, PLEASE!**


	3. episode 3

**Thank you for all the reviews!**

* * *

"GET BACK IN HEAR!" Nelly yelled "or... a... I'll ketch you on fire" Nelly threatened.

"NO, DON'T" Elphaba/scarecrow yelled running back into the room.

"Okay now we can start" Nelly said "our first review is NiatheWickedLover who says

_NO! ELPHABA! Elphaba should get a change back. So should Fiyero! Now, questions:__  
__Idina: BIG FAN! *runs on stage and hugs Idina* What was your favorite role? (i.e. Glee, Enchanted, Wicked, Hercules, ect)__  
__Elphaba: What was it like to be a scarecrow?__  
__Fiyero: Are you and Elphaba married?__  
__Kristen: Same question as Idina.__  
__Norbert and Fiyero: Have a "Let the green girl go" contest with both of you swinging in on vines.__  
__LOL! Update soon!_

"I'll change them back if some one else also agrees to change them back" Nelly exzplained.

NiatheWickedLover runs up and hugs Idina.

"My favorite role was probably, hmm I liked being in Glee" Idina responded one Nia stopped hugging her.

"I'm still a scarecrow" Elphaba corrected "and it's horrid".

"That's why I haven't change you back" Nelly smirked "okay now Fiyero".

"No" Fiyero answered.

"Aww you should" Nessa said.

"No" Fiyero responded.

"Why not FiFi?" Nelly asked.

"No"

"Is that all you can say?"

"No"

"Well then I guess we'll just move on" Nelly said.

"Yes finally some thing fun" Norbert said.

"I'm a scarecrow though" Fiyero said.

"I'll change you back for this" Nelly said and with a clap of her hands Fiyero was human.

"Yay!" Fiyero exclaimed.

"Now for the vines" Nelly clapped her hands again and two vines appeared hangging down from the ceiling.

Norbert grabbed on to one of the vines and Fiyero grabbed the other.

"We'll give them time to prepare" Nelly said "so we have Wickedly Hope Pancake who says

_Hilarious!__  
__If you bring Elphaba back, maybe you could ask her about her flying monkeys, or ask her how it felt to be Galinda-fied.__  
__Or maybe ask Galinda how she felt rooming with a green girl._

"Well my monkeys are wonderful and they started to speak more" Elphaba told every one.

"And was horrible being Galinda-fied" Elphaba answered.

"Okay now I have a question" Nelly said "is it worst being Galinda-fied or being a scarecrow?" Nelly asked.

"Being Galinda-fied" Elphaba responded.

"Good" Nelly said clapping her hands and Elphaba was change back.

"Wait what are you doing?" Elphaba asked worried it wouldn't turn out well.

"Glinda, I need your help" Nelly said, Glinda walked over to Nelly "what is it?".

Nelly handed her make-up and hair supplies, "do what you must" Nelly told Glinda.

Glinda nodded then turned to Elphaba.

"Wait, NO!" Elphaba yelled "TURN ME SCARECROW!".

"To late" Nelly said as Glinda chased Elphaba out of the room.

"Okay there be back... Hopefully" Nelly to return but we will get to that and same for the other" Nelly said "but I think Fiyero and Norbert are ready".

"Who goes first?" Christopher asked.

"Norbert!" Nelly cheered "okay where ready for you" Nelly called for them.

Nelly then clapped her hands and a cliff appeared.

"Um what's that for?" Michelle asked.

"Well if we're doing this we habve to make it interesting" Nelly explained.

"Okay Norbert go" Nelly called.

Norbert came swinging into the room right off the cliff "Whoa, NO ONE SAID THERE WAS A CLIFFFFFFFFFFFFF" Norbert yelled as he fell off the cliff.

"That's not the line" Nelly frowned.

Then Fiyero came swinging in and did the same "let the gre- wait where is sheeeeeeeee" Fiyero said as her fell off the cliff as well.

Nelly and Nessa laughed.

Suddenly they heard two loud thuds.

"Owww" they all heard from the bottom of the cliff.

"Maybe I should have kept him scarecrow" Nelly giggled.

"Nah, now where's Elphaba and Glinda?" Nessa asked.

"Right here" Glinda said bouncing into the room "come on Elphie".

"No" Elphaba said as Glinda dragged her back into the room.

"You look" Nelly laughed "great!".

"No I don- WHOA, WHY IS THERE A CLIFF?" Elphaba looked over they edge.

"Oh Norbert and Fiyero jumped off of it after swinging on there vines" Nelly explained.

Elphaba ran down to the bottom "WHAT IN OZ" Elphaba exclaimed helping Fiyero and Norbert up.

"Hey your change back" Elphaba said noticing Fiyero.

"Probably not for long" Fiyero said.

"I think I might keep you two human, for now" Nelly told them then clapped her hands causing the cliff to disappear.

"Never again will I ever swing on a vine" Norbert said.

"Not if I tell you to" Nelly corrected.

"Well any ways I think Elphaba and Fiyero should be married" Nelly said.

"No" Elphaba and Fiyero both said.

"Have it your way but if you don't then Fiyero can marrie Glinda instead" Nelly said "I'm sure she'll say yes".

"NO" Fiyero saidrunning out of the room.

"Well that was pleasant, okay now before we go Elphaba and Idina have to have there contest".

Elphaba crackled the Idina did.

"Hmm, I go with both!" Nelly cheered "it's a tie".

"Oh ya and Elphie you get to give Glinda a make over" Nellly said handing Elphaba the supplies.

"Okay well we shall see how that turns out in the next episode" Nelly said as the lights went out.


	4. episode 4

**Thanks so much for the support. Keep the questions coming.**

* * *

"Okay Glinda come and show them all your new look" Elphaba said.

"No" Glinda complained.

"Get in here, NOW" Elphaba yelled as a scared Glinda ran in.

"Whoa Glinda your wearing black" Nelly exclaimed.

"I know, and I look like I've gone goth" Glinda cried, she was wearing black lip-stick with black eye shadow and a black fitted dress and here hair in a tied bun.

Every one laughed.

Glinda stomped over to her seat and sat down crossing her arms.

"Okay now for the questions, the first one is by ElphabaLover101 who says

_Okay, as much as I am a Fiyeraba supporter, I dare Fiyero and Glinda to get married! Mwahahaha!_

"Um..." was all Nelly could say.

"No, no, no, not done, NO!" Fiyero said.

Elphaba's mouth dropped.

"I'd rather marry Elphaba" Fiyero said.

"Well it is a dare and you got to do what the reviews want" Nelly told them.

"A Flinda wedding, yea!" Glinda said not caring about the black any more.

"Bu- bu-" Fiyero said.

"Nope save it princie, I guess we got to throw a Flinda wedding" Nelly announced.

"NOOOOOOOO" Fiyero exclaimed.

"I thought you where on our side" Elphaba said.

"I'm on all sides, I'm the host after all" Nelly winked.

"That is so unfair" Elphaba exclaimed.

"It's totally fair now we shall talk more about this later because we have more questions and dares, okay we have now NiatheWickedLover who says

_Elphaba, since Glinda tried to make you wear pink, you can make her wear black.__  
__Elphaba and Fiyero, why don't you two want to get married. Fiyeraba babies are so cute!__  
__Kristen, do you like pink as much as Glinda?__  
__Boq and Christopher, ask Nessa and Michelle to dance.__  
__Fiyero and Norbert, wear the tight white pants and sing part of Dancing Through Life!__  
__Update soon!_

"I'm already wearing black" Glinda huffed.

"Well now I'm being FORCED to marry her" Fiyero said turning to Glinda who shot him a charming smile.

"Actually it wouldn't be so bad getting married" Elphaba smile "and um what do you mean Fiyeraba babies?".

"Oh in other fanfitions" Nelly explain.

"Oh" Elphaba said flatly "well any ways I wouldn't mind so much".

"I might marry her if I didn't have you know" Fiyero gagged.

"Okay next question" Nelly said changing the topic.

"Yes I was the reason she likes pink" Kristin smiled.

"Okay cue Boq and Christopher" Nelly said.

"Oh come on" Boq said "I'm tin".

"Well that can be fixed" Nelly said clapping her hands and Boq became munchkin again.

"Yippy!" Boq exclaimed dancing over to Nessa "let's dance".

"I can't" Nessa said sadly.

"Why do you always underestimate my powers?" Nelly ask then clapped her hands again.

"Nothing happened" Nessa said.

"Try standing" Nelly encouraged.

Nessa stood up "I can walk" she exclaimed taking Boq's hand he offered.

"Now Christopher" Nelly said.

"May I have this dance" Christopher said lazily.

Nelly glared at him "be nice".

"I'm trying to" Christopher said he started to dance with Michelle.

"Okay cue the music" Nelly said clapping her hands and Fiyero and Norbert appeared in there tight white pants.

"Dancing through life skimming the surface gliding where turf is smooth life's less painless for the brainless why think too hard when it's soothing? Dancing through life no need to tough it when you can slough it off as I do nothing matters but knowing nothing matters it's life so keep dancing through..." Fiyero and Norbert sang.

"Okay you can stop now" Nelly said "we don't want to get to comfortable" she told them as she pulled Nessa and Boq a way from each other.

"But we're still dancing" Boq complained.

"And now your not" Nelly said pushing Boq back to him seat.

"Now I don't think I have any more reviews with questions right now which is a shame but hopefully after this chapter is posted more people will review" Nelly explained to the camera "so in the mean time we will have a special performance!".

"What performance?" Carole asked.

"Well first we have Elphaba singing No One Mourns the Wicked then Fiyero singing Popular" Nelly started listing ridiculous song pairings.

"Wait whoa I'm not singing a song about my death" Elphaba stated.

"Yes you are" Nelly told her "now sing" Nelly commanded as she started to play the piano.

"When did we get a piano?" Elphaba questioned.

"SING" Nelly yelled.

"And Goodness knows  
The Wicked's lives are lonely  
Goodness knows  
The Wicked die alone  
It just shows when you're Wicked  
You're left only  
On your own" Elphaba sang.

"Okay next" Nelly called.

"No" Fiyero said.

"Oh come on FiFi it's fun" Glinda told him.

"Okay less chit chat" Nelly said playing the piano.

"You're gonna be popular!  
I'll teach you the proper poise when you talk to boys  
Little ways to flirt and flounce  
I'll show you what shoes to wear  
How to fix your hair  
Everything that really counts

To be popular  
I'll help you be popular!  
You'll hang with the right cohorts  
You'll be good at sports  
Know the slang you've got to know  
So let's start  
'Cause you've got an awfully long way to go:

Don't be offended by my frank analysis..." Fiyero sang but then was cut off.

"That was horrible" Nelly said "but funny" she laughed.

"Okay now Glinda your singing Defying Gravity" Nelly said.

"What?" Glinda asked.

"You. Are. Singing. DEFYING GRAVITY" Nelly yelled.

"I heard you the first time" Glinda said.

"Good, now biggin" Nelly smile.

"Elphaba - why couldn't you just stayed calm for once, instead of flyi..." Glinda started to sing.

"No, no your singing Elphie's lines starting from 'it's me'" Nelly explained.

"Oh come on" Glinda complained.

"So if you care to find me  
Look to the western sky!  
As someone told me lately:  
"Ev'ryone deserves the chance to fly!"  
And if I'm flying solo  
At least I'm flying free  
To those who'd ground me  
Take a message back from me  
Tell them how I am  
Defying gravity  
I'm flying high  
Defying gravity  
And soon I'll match them in renown  
And nobody in all of Oz  
No Wizard that there is or was  
Is ever gonna bring me down!" Glinda sang at the top of her lungs.

"Wow I didn't not know that song could be sang in head voice" Nelly comented.

Glinda tossed her hair.

"Okay well we have one finally song" Nelly said.

"What is it?" Joel asked.

"The Wicked Witch of The East" Nelly said.

"Yea" Nessa smiled.

"Oh, Nessa  
Surely now I'll matter less to you  
You won't mind my leaving her tonight." Boq sang.

"Leaving?" Nessa asked.

"Yes,  
That ball thats being staged,  
Announcing Glinda is engaged  
To Fiyero" Boq sang again.

"Glinda?" Nessa asked again.

"Yes Nessa, that's right  
I've got to go appeal to her  
Express the way I feel for her  
Nessa, I lost my heart to Glinda from the moment I first saw her. You know that." Boq sang to Nessa.

"Lost your heart?  
Well we'll see about that." Nessa sang.

"Nessa, let him go." Elphaba shouted.

"Did you think I'd let you leave me here flat?! " Nesa yelled "You're going to lose your heart to me, I tell you! If I have, I have to... magic spell you".

"Okay skip to save him please" Nelly said.

"Save him please, just save him.  
My poor Boq, my sweet, my brave him.  
Do not leave me till my sorry life has ceased.

Alone and loveless here,  
Just the girl in the mirror  
Just her and me, Wicked Witch of the East!  
We deserve each other" Nessa finished the song.

"Ozmazing job!" Nelly cheered "Okay that's all for this episode" Nelly announced as the camera turned off.

* * *

******Thanks for reviewing. Now if you haven't already go to YouTude and look up 'OBSESSED!: Alli Mauzey Proves "Head Voice" and "Belting" are NOT Interchangeable' it's funny when she sings Defying Gravity. **


	5. episode 5

**Okay hopfully there will be enough reviews so that I can pull through.**

* * *

"Okay every thing will be pink" Glinda told Nelly.

"You already said that" Nelly stated.

"Just making sure" Glinda told her.

"Well I know now" Nelly said.

"Are you actually going to write a full blown Flinda wedding?" Elphaba asked.

"Yep" Nelly responded.

"Bu- bu-" was all Elphaba could say.

"Okay well we will start with our first reviewer, ElphabaLover101 who says

_Aww! Finda wedding! Poor Fiyero! Lol__  
__And yes! Look up 'OBSESSED!: Alli Mauzey Proves "Head Voice" and "Belting" are NOT Interchangeable'! It's funny!_

"Yes poor FiFi" Nelly laughed.

"I'm not marring her" Fiyero protested.

"You will if I tell you to" Nelly told him.

"Why must you control my life" Fiyero groaned.

"Because I like nice and you don't" Nelly smiled.

"Hey" Fiyero said.

"Less chit chat and more answering the questions, next reviewer is NiatheWickedLover who says

_I LOVE THAT VIDEO! I died of cuteness when she sang Defying Gravity in her head voice! Okay, I WANT A FIYERABA WEDDING! WITH LOTS OF FLUFF! You hear me, Elphaba and Fiyero! FLUFF! Nelly, please explain to them what fluff is.__  
__I dare Idina and Kristen to do a Wicked witch swap. Idina, you have to sing 'Popular' and give Kristen a makeover!__  
__Fiyero, I'm bored, so you have to sing 'I'm Not that Girl'. NO PROTESTING! YOU HAVE TO DO IT!__  
__That's all folks! Update soon!_

"Okay first of all yes that video was ozmazing and second we can't do a Fiyeraba wedding when we are planning a Flinda wedding I mean he can't marry them both, well technically he can but I'm not that religion so he can't" Nelly said.

"What's fluff?" Elphaba asked.

"Oh nothing you need to know' Nelly responded.

"NELLY" Elphaba yelled.

"Moving on" Nelly said "Idina you get to give Kristin a make over and make it extra you".

"Yes" Idina smiled.

"Wat she's giving me a make over?" Kristin asked.

"Yep" Nelly answered.

"Oh great" Kristin groaned.

"Come on KK" Idina said.

"Hey that's my nickname for her" Nelly said.

"Not any more" Idina said.

"Oh ya and you got to sing popular remember" Nelly said as two beds appeared in the room.

"Whenever I see someone  
Less fortunate than I  
And let's face it - who isn't  
Less fortunate than I?  
My tender heart  
Tends to start to bleed  
And when someone needs a makeover  
I simply have to take over  
I know I know exactly what they need  
And even in your case  
Though it's the toughest case I've yet to face  
Don't worry - I'm determined to succeed  
Follow my lead  
And yes, indeed  
You will BE

Popular!

You're gonna be popular!  
I'll teach you the proper poise when you talk to boys  
Little ways to flirt and flounce  
I'll show you what shoes to wear  
How to fix your hair  
Everything that really counts

To be popular

I'll help you be popular!  
You'll hang with the right cohorts  
You'll be good at sports  
Know the slang you've got to know  
So let's start  
'Cause you've got an awfully long way to go:" Idina sang.

"Hey I'm popular!" Kristin exclaimed.

Idina shrugged "Don't be offended by my frank analysis  
Think of it as personality dialysis  
Now that I've chosen to be come a pal, a  
Sister and adviser  
There's nobody wiser  
Not when it comes to popular -  
I know about popular  
And with an assist from me  
To be who you'll be  
Instead of dreary who-you-were:well are  
There's nothing that can stop you  
From becoming popu-  
Ler: lar:

La la la la  
We're gonna make  
You popular

When I see depressing creatures  
With unprepossessing features  
I remind them on their own behalf  
To think of  
Celebrated heads of state or  
Specially great communicators  
Did they have brains or knowledge?  
Don't make me laugh!He,he!

They were popular! Please -  
It's all about popular!  
It's not about aptitude  
It's the way you're viewed  
So it's very shrewd to be  
Very very popular  
Like me" Idina sang.

"Why Kristin you look beautiful" Idina smiled.

"You made me hideous" Kristin protested.

"You're welcome  
And though you protest  
Your disinterest  
I know clandestinely  
You're gonna grin and bear it  
Your new found popularity  
La la la la  
You'll be popular -  
Just not quite as popular  
As me!" Idina finished.

Kristin now had her hair in a ponytail and mascara smeared over her eye lid and dripping down her cheek.

Nelly started to laugh "you look great".

"No I don't" Kristin complained.

"You really do and Idina that was lovely" Nelly commented.

"Thank you" Idina laughed.

"Okay what you've all been waiting for 'I'm not that boy'" Nelly cheered.

"I'm not that boy?" Fiyero questioned.

"Well ya since your a boy and all unless you want to be a girl" Nelly teased.

"No I'm not that boy is fine" Fiyero quickly responded.

"Good now hit it" Nelly said.

"Hit what?" Fiyero asked.

"Never mind just sing" Nelly told him.

"Hands touch, eyes meet  
Sudden silence, sudden heat  
Hearts leap in a giddy whirl  
She could be that girl  
But I'm not that boy

Don't dream too far  
Don't lose sight of who you are  
Don't remember that rush of joy  
She could be that girl  
I'm not that boy

Ev'ry so often we long to steal  
To the land of what-might-have-been  
But that doesn't soften the ache we feel  
When reality sets back in

Blithe smile, lithe limb  
His who's winsome, he wins her  
Red sash with a charming smile  
That's the boy she chose  
And Heaven knows  
I'm not that boy

Don't wish, don't start  
Wishing only wounds the heart  
I wasn't born for the rose and the pearl  
There's a boy I know  
She loves him so  
I'm not that girl I mean boy..." Fiyero sang.

"Ozmazing, but what boy are you talking about?" Nelly asked.

"Me duh" Fiyero responded.

"But why are you singing about your... Never mind" Nelly said.

Elphaba playfully slapped Fiyero.

"Hey don't touch the hair" Fiyero said fixing his hair.

"Oh I'm sorry your highness" Elphaba rolled her eyes.

"Okay FiFi I need to pick a dress" Glinda said changing the mood.

"How can we have a wedding if no one purposed" Elphaba stated.

"Oh ya forgot" Nelly said then took out a box and placed it in Fiyero's hand.

"What's this for?" Fiyero asked.

"The proposal duh" Nelly said as if obvious "now kneel".

Fiyero groan but didn't bother to fight so he did as told "will you marry me?" he asked but ended up in front of Elphaba.

"Wrong girl" Nelly said.

"Um..." was all Elphaba could say.

Glinda pushed Elphaba out of the way "YES!" she squealed then took the ring.

Nelly burst into laughter "well now he has purposed" Nelly announced.

"Okay well that's all for now see you on the next episode at the Flinda wedding!" Nelly squealed.


	6. episode 6

**Okay all my reviewers are in this episode since Glinda agreed they could all come to the wedding!**

* * *

"Oh what a celebration we have to day!" Glinda sang.

"Thank goodness" every one shouted.

"Let's have a wedding the Flinda way" Glinda smiled.

"Okay that's creepy" Judy commented.

"Oh your still here?" Nelly asked.

"I never left" Judy said.

"Good point" Nelly responded.

"Now where's FiFi?" Nelly looked around.

"Oh him and Elphaba ran off" Kristin answered.

"THEY WHAT?!" Nelly shouted.

"Ran off just before you came" Kristin repeated herself.

"THAT'S NOT WHAT THE REVIEWER WANTED!" Nelly yelled have a little tantrum.

"So you just found out they ran off and all you care about is what the reviewers will say?" Idina asked.

"YES" Nelly shouted then grabbed Boq's ax and stomped away.

"Do you think she might-" Idina said.

"Maybe" Kristin cut her off.

Then Nelly marched back in "WHERE'S MT SCISORS" she yelled.

"Right her" the wizard said "I was just making paper snowflakes".

Nelly marched over to him and snatched her scissors.

"Okay maybe you should just calm down" Michelle said.

"I AM CALM" Nelly shouted.

"I can see" Morrible murmured.

"I CAN HEAR YOU" Nelly shouted at Morrible.

"Okay now MARCH OF THE FIYERABA HUNTERS!" Nelly exclaimed.

"The what?" Norbert asked.

"YOU HEARD ME" Nelly said "now who's with me?".

Every one stayed silent.

"I said WHO'S WITH ME" Nelly yelled through clinched teeth.

Every one raised there hands scared of what might happen if they didn't.

"Good now follow" Nelly said holding the ax in one hand and scissors in the other.

Just then Fiyero ran into the room.

"KILL HIM" Nelly commanded.

"Whoa what's going on?" a scared Fiyero asked.

"YOU RAN OFF" Nelly screamed.

"No I didn't" Fiyero said.

"Then where were you?" Nelly asked.

"Autograph signing" Fiyero said backing away.

"Oppsie" Kristin said.

Then Nelly turned to Glinda "did you know?".

"Well duh I was giving autographs to but came back early" Glinda explained.

"And didn't tell me?" Nelly asked.

"Well you looked like you where having so much fun" Glinda answered.

Elphaba them came back "um why does she have an ax and scissors?" she asked.

"Long story" Idina answered.

"Well we still have questions to answer before the wedding" Nelly said "I think there is only one this time from NiatheWickedLover who says

_Okay, I'll deal with the Flinda wedding, even though its not my OTP. *Cries* I'm so sorry, Elphaba. Okay, *sighs* I can do this. Questions:__  
__Glinda, do you really want to marry Fiyero. Like, really, really, REALLY?__  
__Elphaba, you can marry *thinks for a very long time* BOQ!__  
__Fiyero, not a question. Wear your tight white pants to the wedding.__  
__OBC, are you looking forward to the wedding?__  
__Update soon!_

"Well yes I love him" Glinda said hugging Fiyero.

"Get her off me" Fiyero said.

"Eww" Elphaba said.

"That's just wrong Nia, never think of that again" Nellly said

"Okay changing subject" Nelly said.

"Yea I get to wear my favorite pants!" Fiyero exclaimed.

Nelly rolled her eyes.

"Okay and OBC's what do you think?" Nelly asked.

"Exciting!" Kristin smiled.

"Um awkward" Idina responded.

"Wonderful" Joel cheered.

"Lovely" Carole answered.

"Wrong" Michelle said.

"I don't care" Christopher said lazily.

"Just brilliant" William smiled.

"Who's side are you guys on?" Elphaba asked.

"All sides" Nelly answered.

Elphaba groaned.

"Okay next is from WickedBrony who says

_Yes! Change her! Now!__What was everyones greatest accomplishment?__Elphaba, I'm sorry!_

"What do you mean? I am changed back" Elphaba said.

Nelly looked through her notes "review from episode two guys sorry about that but you can still answer the question".

"Becoming Glinda the Good" Glinda answered.

"Saving the lion cub" Elphaba said.

"Getting to Oz" the wizard responded.

"Taking the position of grand visor" Morrible said.

Fiyero took a minute to think "getting a brain".

"Getting into Shiz" Nessa answered.

"Become human again just a few hours agao" Boq said.

"Learning to speak again" was Dr. Dillamond could think of.

"Let's get a move on now" Nelly clapped her hands and the scenery change.

"Are we in a church?" Fiyero asked.

"Why yes, yes you are" Nelly responded "Now go get ready".

"For what?" Nessa asked.

"The wedding" Nelly squealed.

Glinda then squealed running off to get ready followed by Kristin, Nessa, Michelle, Judy, Dorothy and Idina.

"Are you going?" Nelly asked Elphaba.

"No I think I'll spend these last few minutes saying good-bye" Elphaba cried.

"Say good-bye to who/what?" Nelly wondered.

"Fiyero" Elphaba sobbed.

"It's not like your going to die and are you crying?" Nelly said noticing tears streaming down Elphie's face.

"No" Elphaba said then ran off.

"Gosh, I'm not your mother just a host" Nelly murmured "okay well it's getting boring here so let's go see what every one else is doing" Nelly told the camera then made her way back to where the girls where.

"Ah N... What's your name again?" Glinda asked.

"Nelly" Nelly responded dryly.

"Oh Nelly you made it" Glinda smiled.

"I've been here the whole time" Nelly murmured.

"We need your help" Glinda said.

"What is it?" Nelly asked.

"I CAN FIND THE LIP STICK" Glinda panicked.

"Um your holding it" Dorothy pointed out.

"Oh" Glinda said "your a life savior you know".

"Yep" was all Dorothy had to say.

"Okay well our guest should be here right about..." Nelly said.

The door opened, ElphabaLover101 and woodland59 walked in.

"Awe girls just in time" Nelly greeted them.

"Um who are they?" Idina asked.

"Oh this is my sister ElphabaLover and her friend Madison" Nelly explained.

"Well then hi" Kristin waved.

"Are the others coming?" Nelly asked turning to her sister and friend.

"Soon" Madison responded.

"Good, now you to should get ready" Nelly smiled.

ElphabaLover and Madison made there way over to Glinda who instructed them on what to do.

Soon after NiatheWickedLover came bursting through the door crying.

"Um Nia why are you crying?" Nelly asked.

"Elphie" Nia sobbed "where is she?".

"Um she went that way" Nelly pointed to the right and Nia ran to find her.

"Well that was random" Nelly murmured "so girl hurry up you got ten minutes".

"Ten minute?! That's barely enough time to put on my dress" Glinda complained.

"Well then I suggest you change now" Nelly said then walked away to find Elphaba.

Nelly found Elphie and Nia crying out side on the steps.

"Oh stop the tears, it's only a wedding you two are so... Weird" Nelly said.

"A FLINDA wedding" Nia whaled.

"Yes it is indeed now go get ready" Nelly told them as Elphaba'sGirl, WickedBrony and Wickedly Hope Pancake walk toward them.

"Your here" Nelly squealed.

"Are we late?" E'sGirl (Elphaba'sGirl) asked.

"No, just on time" Nelly smiled.

"So where do we go?" WB (WickedBrony) asked

"Oh go inside then make a left and keeping going strait until you see the room with an overly excited Glinda is" Nelly directed.

"Okay" WickedlyHope (Wickedly Hope Pancake) said leading the way.

Nelly looked at the camera "stay turned because next episode is our Flinda wedding" Nelly smiled as the camera turned off.

* * *

******Sorry I had to abbreviate some names but they are to long to type so here is I guess a guide:**

******ElphabaLover101= ElphabaLover**

******Woodland59= Madison (that's your name right?)**

******NiatheWickedLover= Nia**

******WickedBrony= WB**

******Elphaba'sGirl= E'sGirl**

******Wickedly Hope Pancakes= WickedlyHope**

******I hope that's okay with you guys.**


	7. episode 7

**I'm not answering any questions in this episode but I only have one review with questions so they will just have to wait. **

* * *

"Okay I think you are ready Glinda" Nelly said.

"Not yet" Glinda protested.

ElphabaLover came running over to Nelly "this is my fault! Nelly! Call off the Flinda wedding! By the power invested in me as a reviewer, I call off this Flinda wedding! Instead, since we really already have a wedding set up, change the wedding to a Fiyeraba wedding! Yay! And if you don't obey this review, I know where you live!" ElphabaLover demanded.

"Is that a um... Threat?" Nelly titled her head.

Elphabalover nodded her head.

"In that case NO" Nelly said.

"But I'm a reviewer" ElphabaLover complained.

Nelly thought for a second "well the idea isn't half bad" Nelly agreed.

"So will you cancel it?" ElphabaLover asked.

"Maybe" Nelly said then went to find Elphaba.

Nelly found Elphaba where she left her last time with Nia.

"Are still crying?" Nelly asked.

But she got no response, "well there's still a chance with Boq" Nelly reminded Elphie.

"Ew no" Elphabe said in response "why did you suggest that Nia?".

"Well, I wouldn't have had to suggest a Elphaboq wedding if there wasn't a FLINDA WEDDING! I agree with Idina and Michelle!" Nia exclaimed taking a deep breath "okay, I have to be strong for Elphaba. I have to be strong for Elphaba. I have to be strong for..." Nia told herself but broke down in to a fit of tears "I can't take it anymore!".

Nelly went to comfort her "look ElphabaLover said I could cancel the wedding but in order to do that I have to get past the wrath of Glinda" Nelly explained.

"Are you going to cancel it?" Nia asked wiping away a tear.

"Maybe" Nelly said "but I have a plan so don't worry but first you guys got to get ready the ceremony is in, TWO MINUTES" Nelly exclaimed and ran to group every one.

* * *

Madison, ElphabaLover and WB walked down the isle in there baby-pink flower girl dresses carrying a basket of flowers.

E'sGirl and WickedlyHope sat in the front of the church, they were in charge of the wedding decorating which was already done.

Dorothy, Judy, Kristin, Idina, Nessa and Michelle wore a darker shade of pink as the brides maids.

Nia portrayed the role of carrying the rings and right after her was Glinda who wore a beautiful, form fitting white dress covered in lace a pearls and a long silk veil placed in her hair.

Glinda approached Fiyero who was wearing his tight white pants and a half smile.

Every one sat down as the ceremony began, "do you take Master Fiyero Tigularr as your husband?" the minster asked.

"I do!" Glinda squealed.

"Glinda" Nessa whispered, "sorry" Glinda murmured.

"Do you take Miss Glinda Upland as your wife?" the mister asked.

"Um..." was Fiyero's response.

"Um what?" Glinda wondered.

"Can we have a minute?" Fiyero asked grabbing Glinda's hand and pulling her to the side.'

"What is it now FiFi?" Glinda asked, Nelly walked over to them.

"Look Glinda change of plans, there will no longer be a Flinda wedding" Nelly explained.

Glinda gasped "bu- bu- why?" she complained.

"The reviews requested it to be canceled" Nelly told her.

Fiyero let out a sigh of relief.

"But we already have a who wedding set up" Glinda said.

"Exactly, that's why there will still be a wedding" Nelly smiled.

"But you just said-" Glinda started but was cut off.

"There will be a Fiyeraba wedding now!" Nelly cheered.

"Bu- bu-" was Glinda could say, Fiyero's face lit up.

"Now we have a wedding to attend" Nelly exclaim as the three walked back to the steps.

Nelly turned to face the rows of people "sorry about the whole leaving thing but I think we are ready now" Nelly said then ran to the back of the church were Elphaba was and grabbed her hand dragging up to the steps.

"What are you doing?" Elphaba asked.

Nelly just smile silently then place Elphaba's hand in Fiyero's "you deserve each other..." Nelly whispered.

"Okay now were was I?" the minster said starting the ceremony again "do you Master Fiyero take Elphaba Throp as your wife?".

"I do" Fiyero smile, "the rings" the minster asked.

WB nudged Nia in the side "wha- wait- oh" she said then handing the rings over.

"You may kiss your bride" the minster whispered to Fiyero, Fiyero quickly pulled Elphaba into a passionate kiss.

"Aww" Madison, ElphabaLover and WB sighed.

Nelly tried to stay serious but broke into a fit of laughed.

E'sGirl sent Nelly a look, Nelly stopped imedetly.

After that Fiyero and Elphaba ran out of the church.

Nelly turned to the camera "stay turned because next episode is the after 'party' or what ever Fiyero wishes to call it" Nelly said as the camera went off.


	8. episode 8

**I do have to tell you guys I had a full blown Flinda wedding written but didn't want to loose reviews and for heaven sake I *leans in close so the OBC's and characters can't hear* I don't care what the OBC's and characters want I just do it for the you guys, the reviews. Now less talking and more celebrating!**

* * *

The reception took place in a large ballroom with flashing lights and music decorated by E'sGirl and WickedlyHope.

Elphaba didn't care much for the scenery but it was originally decorated for Fiyero and Glinda not her but she was happy any ways.

Glinda had changed out of her wedding dress and into a dress much like the one she wore at the Ozdust in the musical.

Glinda was still sad about the whole thing but happy for her friends, she was no longer Galind after all she was now Glinda the Good and had to live up to the title.

"So Elphie" Nelly said dancing over to Elphaba "are you still mad at me?".

"I never was" Elphaba replied.

"Good because I was thinking and thought you might consider you know... Adopting me as your personal adviser" Nelly smiled hopefully.

Elphaba chuckled "I'll keep the offer in mind" Elphaba assured her.

"Yes!" Nelly exclaimed then ran over to the ice cream bar and stuffed her face in a sunday.

ElphabaLover, Nia and E'sGirl were all talking with Fiyero, "so FiFi sup" Nia said awkwardly.

"Um nothing" Fiyero answered, "what do you mean nothing?! You just got married and are now in the lane of a divorce!" Nia exclaimed.

"What does she mean?" Fiyero asked.

"Oh nothing she's just... You know... Nia" ElphabaLover told him.

"I see" Fiyero said feeling a little awkward talking to a group of teenagers.

"Do you guys wanna dance?" E'sGirl asked changing the subject.

"Sure!" ElphabaLover and Nia responded moving to the dance floor.

Elphaba walked over to Fiyero "kids" she laughed.

"At least they know how the party" Fiyero said pulling Elphaba onto the dance floor.

"No Fiyero I don't dance" Elphaba exclaimed as she found herself in the middle of the dance floor with Fiyero.

"DJ" Fiyero said giving the DJ a nodded of the head and a slow song started.

Fiyero pulled Elphaba close as she relaxed her head on his shoulder.

"Gliny wyou want swome ice cream? It's weally good" Nelly said pul a mouth full of ice cream.

"No thank you" Glinda replied as she watched her friends dance, just then a boy around Glinda's aged asked her to dance.

"people are staring" Elphaba whispered.

"That's the point" Fiyero responded.

"I know but..." Elphaba said.

"But what?" Fiyero asked.

"Just... Nothing" Elphaba said.

"May I cut in" Nia asked Elphaba.

"Go right ahead" Elphaba giggled as the allowed her to dance with Fiyero.

"EEE" Nia squealed.

Fiyero quickly motioned for the music to change.

Nia twirled around as WickedlyHope cut in then Madison then ElphabaLover then WB then E'sGirl.

Nelly smiled "okay that's all for now" he quickly said turning off the camera.

* * *

******I know the episode is short but I need to get back to answering questions so please started sending them again.**


	9. episode 9

**Okay I'm finally back with the Q & A! Happy New Year as well!**

* * *

Nelly turned on the lights, the cast, characters and every one else was back in the interview room.

"Awe it's so nice being home" Nelly sighed.

"This isn't your home you know" Norbert pointed out.

"Well it's better than being around five manic siblings" Nelly said sitting in her spiny chair (yes I call it that) "and I live in the computer unless Madame Chaos calls me to the offline world".

"Who's Madame Choas? She sound creepy" Dorothy asked.

"Oh she's the one writing this interview" Nelly explained "now time for the questions, first one is from Nat (quest reviewer) who asks

_This is a really cool story interview…whatever the correct term may be.__  
__Anway QUESTIONS!__  
__So for Michelle, is it hard playing Nessa? With the chair and all? Also what is the hardest part to act as Nessa for? The scene where she walks always looked challenging to me.__  
__For Nessa herself first off can I hug you? You are one of my two favorite characters (Elphaba is the other)! And do you have your ruby or silver slippers on right now? Just curious. And what is your middle name Elphaba and Nessa and anyone else who feels like answering?__  
__Can you please enchant a broom for me Elphaba?__  
__And can Chistery make a surprise visit?__  
__Fiyero why will you not marry Elphaba? What do you think about this whole thing Elphaba?__  
__And Idina you are the best! I have asthma too!_

"It's an interview and thank you" Nelly corrected.

"Well it may seem easy because I have to sit in a wheel chair but it's hard especially when I have to wheel myself up the stage at a slant" Michelle explained "and I always found the scene in the governors mansion hard when I have to wheel myself back and forth when I'm singing".

"Thank you Michelle for sharing your deep thoughts now Ness" Nelly gestured to Nessa.

"Sure" Nessa answered, Nat ran up and hugged Nessa.

"And no because Dorothy still has them but she left them at the farm" Nessa said disapointed.

"Um... I don't have one" Elphaba responded "and I think that's a bit dangerous".

Nelly gave her a glare "you got to do wht the reviews want" Nelly said handing Elphaba a broom.

"Bu-" Elphaba started, "enchant" Nelly cut her off.

Elphaba groaned then muttered a spell under her breath and the broom started to levitate.

Nat grabbed the enchanted broom "EEE" she squealed.

Nelly snapped her fingers and Chistery appeared then she snapped her fingers again and he disappeared "there he came" Nelly said.

"Barely" Nat muttered.

"Okay one last question oh wait this was review for episode 3 so moving on" Nelly said.

"Um here's something from PunchyTheSecond who says

_This is really funny, the questions are quite interesting and the characters are all very consistent and realistic.  
It's just that your grammar and punctuation is really really bad! I'm so sorry, I just can't read anymore. I apologise for leaving such a critical review, but it's just a VERY pressing issue. I know it's such a pain to do, but if you were to just copy & paste into any word editing document, all those errors would be dealt with in a minute.  
Do let me know if you write anything else, because the story itself was rather good. Best of luck with the rest of it! _

"Thank you and sorry but I right this out on open office before posting so sorry for the bad grammar but I'm working on it" Nelly apologized.

"Okay next we have a Guest who says

_Well I can't stop laughing.  
First off... KRISTEN I AM YOUR BIGGEST FAN EVER...*hugs*  
Here sign this. Thank you! *Galinda squeal*  
Second I'm a big gloq shipper (i know weird) but seriously how do Glinda/Boq feel about gloq. _

"Why thank you" Kristin smiled.

Guest runs up to Kristin hugs her then hands her a copy of the book Wicked to sign.

"Eww" Glinda exclaimed "never mention that again".

"I love that shipping" Boq smiled.

"Okay that's enough, next" Nelly called "hmm here's one from ElphabaLover101 who dares

_Okay, so I have a dare!  
Judy: I dare you to sing Somewhere Over the Rainbow _

"Yay I love that song" Nelly squealed "now sing!".

"Somewhere over the rainbow, way up high  
There's a land that I've heard of once in a lullaby.  
Somewhere over the rainbow, skies are blue  
And the dreams that you dare to dream,  
Really do come true.

Someday I'll wish upon a star  
And wake up where the clouds are far behind me.  
Where troubles melt like lemon drops,  
Away above the chimney tops,  
That's where you'll find me.

Somewhere over the rainbow, blue birds fly  
Birds fly over the rainbow  
Why then, oh why can't I?  
If happy little bluebirds fly beyond the rainbow  
Why, oh why can't I?" Judy sang.

Every one clapped "that was great" Nelly cheered.

"Okay SavedBySwift asks

_Everyone's favourite fictional character?  
Characters can't say themselves, and cast members can't say their character. _

"Kermit the frog" Dorothy smiled "I love Rainbow Connection".

"Glinda the Good" Judy answered.

"I like to many to list" Idina answered.

"Okay this is taking to long so characters answer so we can move on" Nelly said.

"Cindy Lou Who from the Grinch Stole Christmas" Elphaba responded.

"Elphaba" Fiyero smiled, Elphaba slapped him "hey it's not myself" Fiyero defended himself.

"Galinda would say Barbie but Glinda says Cinderella" Glinda smiled.

"Spongebob" Boq said, every one laughed.

"The Trunchbull" Morrible said which got her weird stares.

"Why you Nelly" the wizard responded, "why thank you" Nelly tossed her hair.

"Annie from the musical Annie" Nessa answered.

"Okay now we have NiatheWickedLover who says

_... um... I'm weird! But I love it!  
Elphaba and Fiyero, how does it feel to be married? Are you gonna have any kids soon?  
Glinda, I'm so proud of you. You get a big bag full of pink cotton candy! *Pink bag of cotton candy lands in front of Glinda* Enjoy yourself!  
Boq and Nessa, are you two going to be the next couple to get married.  
Elphaba and Fiyero, sing 'You're the one that I want' from Greece.  
That's all for now! Ciao! _

"Yes you are weird" Nelly agreed "now Elphie, FiFi".

"Nothing changed much" Elphaba answered "and no".

"Yes" Fiyero disagreed.

"No Fiyero, no children" Elphaba protested.

"I decide that, sorry guys" Nelly interrupted.

"Nelly" Elphaba gave her a stern look.

"Moving on" Nelly quickly said.

"Yea, pink!" Glinda exclaimed.

"Glinda share" Nelly said grabbing some cotton candy "thanks Nia".

"I wish" Nessa said.

"No" Boq responded.

"Once again I decide that" Nelly interrupted.

"Yo decide every thing" Boq complained.

"Because this is my would now Elphie, FiFi once again" Nelly said turning to them.

Elphaba sighed "I got chills, they're multiplying  
And I'm losing control  
'Cause the power, you're supplying  
It's electrifying

You better shape up, 'cause I need a man  
And my heart is set on you  
You better shape up, you better understand  
To my heart I must be true  
Nothing left, nothing left for me to do

You're the one that I want  
You are the one I want  
Ho, ho, ho honey

You're the one that I don't want to need

You are the one I want  
Ho, ho, ho honey

You're the one that I want  
You are the one I want  
Ho, ho, ho, the one that I need  
Oh yes indeed..." they sang.

"Okay I'll stop you there" Nelly said "now one more review who is Wickedly Hope Pancakes and they say

_:D *squee* I'm in a Wicked Fic!__  
__How about making everybody switch costumes? Boq would wear Fiyero's Elphaba would wear Glinda's, Ooh! Make the Wizard and Morrible swap costumes!__  
__Or how about giving Nessa some wings? (*cough cough* Elphaba) :)_

"Wait no!" Elphaba exclaimed.

Nelly clapped and every one switched.

"No I'm wearing pink" Elphaba complained.

"Eww I'm wearing Morrible's outfit" the wizard cried.

"Oh come on, now I'm wearing Fiyero's outfit" Boq groaned.

"Okay that's it for now" Nelly say signing off.


	10. episode 10

**Okay so by the looks of it I only have a few I think one maybe, review that had questions so I will try to take my time...**

* * *

Nelly walked back into the interview room, in one hand she was holding scissors and in the other any ice cream cone.

"Hey, why do you get ice cream?" Norbert asked.

"Because I'm the host" Nelly responded like it was obvious which it was.

"So let me guess, more question?" Christopher asked just in wounder.

"Yes, duh" Nelly answered then sat in her chair and put her feet up on the desk still eating ice cream.

"Might I ask what that is?" Judy questioned pointing to Nelly's hand.

"Oh... Um … It's uh, little Judy" Nelly said showing then the face she drew on her hand.

"Why out of every one in this room it is me?" Judy wondered.

"Look I was board" Nelly told them "_and little Judy approves" _Nelly acted out the voice of little Judy.

"That's creepy" Nessa whispered.

Michelle and Dorothy nodded there head in agreement.

"Well... Uh... Little Judy would hate if we had to hold back on the interview just because of her so let's start" Nelly said awkwardly then opened her folder and looked at her notes "hmm Nia theWickedLover has a few questions and maybe dares

_HA! You're all in different costumes! LOL!__  
__Okay, I'm in a chocolately mode right now... so... I'm gifting a chocolate fountain. Knock yourselves out!__  
__Elphaba, what was it like to defy gravity?__  
__Glinda, do you ever get tired of flying in your bubble? Try riding on Elphaba's broom (That was a dare!)__  
__Fiyero, can you cook?__  
__Nessa, here's a laptop. Enjoy!__  
__Boq, you get an IPAD!__  
__Bye!_

"YESSSSSSSSSSSSS!" Glinda squealed.

"Wait a second Blondie hosts always go first" Nelly said running up to the chocolate fountain "wait do I trust Nia on not poisoning it, I think I do" Nelly thought out loud "_little Judy approves" _she acted out little Judy's voice again.

"Stop that it's really annoying" Judy demanded.

"I think that's the point" Elphaba murmured.

"Okay onto the questions" Nelly exclaimed "Elphaba goes first".

"Um you mean what it's like to fly?" Elphaba asked.

Nelly made little Judy nod.

Elphaba rolled her eyes, "why don't we let our friend Nia try flying herself" Nelly suggested.

"It was bad enough when Nia started making me enchant broomsticks on her interview" Elphaba groaned.

Nelly handed Elphaba a broom and she quickly enchanted it.

"Okay Nia come on up" Nelly called out in the audience.

NiatheWickedLove ran up to Nelly and took the broom, "okay mount it like so..." Nelly tried to explain.

"I know how to do it" Nia shewed Nelly away.

"Okay I'm going" Nelly said backing up.

Nia mounted the broomstick and quickly kicked off.

"You can keep it" Nelly called to Nia.

"Thanks" Nia replied as she flew back to her seat.

"Okay Glinda tell us about your bubble" Nelly said.

"Well I'm the only on in this room that seems to have a personal bubble" Glinda said looking around and seeing every on so close to each other.

Every one shifted in there seats then moved away from each other to give them space.

"And no I like my bubble except it is some what slow" Glinda answered.

"How slow?" Nelly asked.

"I don't know exactly it's just to slow for my likings" Glinda said.

"Oh hmm I see, so now you need to ride Elphie's broom" Nelly said reading her notes.

"But I don't want to" Glinda complained.

"To bad" Nelly responded then took Elphaba's broom and handed it to her.

Glinda groaned but got on it any ways.

"WHOA!" she yelled as the broomstick took off "IT'S GOING TO FAST" she cried.

Elphaba waved her hands and the broomstick came down.

Glinda let out a sigh of relief "never... Again will I... Ride that thing" Glinda said out of breath.

Elphaba silently laughed.

"Okay FiFi you got a question" Nelly said after every thing was calm.

"Um... Well... I can make burnt pancakes" Fiyero said then turned red from embarrassment.

Nessa, Elphaba and Glinda all laughed.

"Hey not funny" Fiyero frowned.

"It kinda is" Nelly giggled.

Fiyero stuck out his tongue at Nelly then Nelly did the same.

"Okay enough" Elphaba stepped in "can we move on Nelly?" Elphaba asked.

"Fine, Nessa you get a laptop and Biq you get and IPAD" Nelly said then handed them there new electronics.

"Um, what's a laptop?" Nessa asked.

"Um NiatheWickedLover will be glad to explain, right Nia?" Nelly looked back into the audience to find her again.

Nia flew up up into the air and nodded her head.

"What the IPAD? How does it work?" Boq asked.

"Um ElphabaLover101 will show you right?" Nelly said as ElphabaLover101 motioned for Boq to come her way.

Nessa and Boq made there way to the two reviewers.

"Okay that's all I have for this episode but keep sending questions and dares" Nelly said "until next time".

* * *

******True fact, little Judy Garland really does exist... I'm crazy and creepy and got bored so decide to draw her on my hand and my friend (MarietheActress) has little Shirley Temple on her hand.**


	11. episode 11

**I'm sorry that I'm update this fiction a lot but not the others, I should be updating them all today or tomorrow.**

* * *

"Okay today we are goning strait to the questions so NiatheWickedLover has some for us

_*Gives Nessa a laptop lesson* And this is how you turn it on... and this is how you type. See, you type down here and the words come up here. And this is how you... oh hi Nelly! *Waves at host* Ahem, now, questions and dares:__  
__Idina, I dare you to ride Elphaba's broom.__  
__Kristen, I dare you to ride in Glinda's bubble.__  
__Nelly, I DIDN'T POISON THE CHOCOLATE FOUNTAIN! HONESTLY! THIS IS WHAT I GET FOR TRYING TO BE NICE! ARG!__  
__Elphaba, I dare you to start enchanting brooms and giving them to the reviewers. *Flies on broom to stage* THIS IS SO MUCH FUN! And you didn't answer my question! *Cries a river of tears* Just for that... you have to wear a hot pink ballgown for ONE WHOLE EPISODE!__  
__Glinda, I feel bad for not supporting your Flinda wedding (I'm still a major Fiyeraba shipper. Elphaba, please don't turn me into something horrendible!) So, you can have one - REPEAT, ONE! - waltz with Fiyero. ONE!__  
__Fiyero, try to make pancakes WITHOUT burning them!__  
__Can't wait! Update soon!_

"First thank you for helping Nessa second Idina, Kristin you get to ride on brooms and bubbles" Nelly told them as she took Elphaba's broomstick and and Glinda's bubble.

"Yea!" Kristin cheered.

"Okay how do you work this THINGGGGGGGGGGGGG!?" Idina asked as the broom took off.

"Just like that" Nelly smirked.

"OKAY GET ME DOWN" Idina demanded and with as wave of her hand Elphaba brought Idina down.

"That... Was... Horrible..." Idina panted out of breath.

"Didn't Glinda have the same reaction?" Nelly question and half the room nodded.

"Okay well Kristin you can come down now" Nelly yelled to Kristin who was floating peacfully in Glinda's bubble.

"Fine" Kristin said floating down as the bubble popped.

Then Nelly went back through her notes "well... No good deed goes unpunished" she shrugged "and you can never be to careful".

"_Little Judy approves" _Nelly mad little Judy talk.

"Stop that" Judy said annoyed.

"_Little Judy will never stop, mwwhaaha" _little Judy said.

"Oh so she can say more than 'little Judy approves'" Michelle pointed out.

"Yes but she only says those to phrases and then sings" Nelly explained.

"Oh" every one said together.

"Okay little Judy once again would hate to hold back the interview so let us continue with Elphaba's dare" Nelly said looking at it "wait WHAT?!" Nelly exclaimed.

"Not doing it" Elphaba told her.

"Well it was a request from the review so you kind of have to and I kind of have to let you" Nelly said.

"Oh come on" Elphaba huffed.

"Okay well Nia already has a broom so let's move on" Nelly said "WAIT NO I CAN'T HAVE A RIVER IN HERE I'LL BE IN BIG TROUBLE BY MY PARENT IF THEY FIND OUT!" Nelly started to panic.

"Um Nelly are you okay?" Fiyero asked.

"Just fine" Nelly said hyperventilating.

Glinda went over to Nelly and took the notes then started to laugh.

"What's so funny?" Nessa asked.

"Elphie" laugh "has to" laugh laugh "wear pink" Glinda started to laugh really hard.

"No" Elphaba said "no, no, NO!" Elphaba started to run off.

"Not so fast" Nelly clapped her hands.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" Elphaba screamed like the world was at an end.

"It's not that bad" Fiyero said.

"NOT THAT BAD? YOU TRY WEARING PINK!" Elphaba yelled.

"That's not a bad idea why doesn't every one wear pink" Nelly clapped her hands and every one was wearing pink.

"What just happened" Morrible, Joel, the wizard all asked.

"Oh you guys are still here?" Nelly asked.

"We never left" Joel said.

"Good point now what happened to my notes?" Nelly asked looking around.

"Oh Glinda took them when you were having your panic attack" Dorothy told her.

Nelly grabbed the note from Glinda "okay Fiyero and Glinda have to dance ONE waltz".

"Bu-" Fiyero was cut off, "no Butz" Nelly giggled.

"Hey stop doing that!" Norbert shouted.

"Sorry but it's to funny" Nelly smiled "okay cue the music".

Nellly clapped and classical music began to play.

"Now dance" Nelly commanded pulling Fiyero over to Glinda and practically throwing him at her.

Glinda quickly started to dance a slow waltz with Fiyero, Fiyero was stiff the whole time.

After three-ish minutes Nelly decide to break it up "okay you can stop but Fiyero I need you still".

"What now?" Fiyero asked and with a snap Nelly made an electric skillet appear with a spatula and pancake mix.

"But I can't cook with out burning them" Fiyero complained.

"Well to bad now cook boy" Nelly said shoving the spatula in Fiyero's hand.

Fiyero walked over to the skillet and carefully but sloppily poured the mix into a circular shape or more of a half circle half square.

"What's that smell?" Kristin questioned.

Nelly face-palmed "he burnt the pancakes, OH GREAT HE CAUGHT THEM ON FIRE!" Nelly yelled "now I have to deal with the river of tears and the pancake fire".

Nelly clapped her hands and the skillet, spatula, burnt pancake and fire disappeared.

"Okay next review is Wickedly Hope Pancakes and she says

_LUCKY! They got chocolate!__  
__Aaaaanyway, how about having Elphaba enchant any one of the characters with any spell that she chooses?_

"Well you can have chocolate too, all reviews get chocolate!" Nelly anounced.

"Now since I'll probably forget here's your enchanted and singed broomstick" Nelly handed WickedlyHope her broom.

"Okay now Elphie you hear that?" Nelly asked Elphaba.

Elphaba nodded her head then muttered a spell under her breath, after wards Glinda was wearing all black but had hot pink hair.

"Shield your eyes!" Boq called.

"NOOO I'm wearing black" Glinda complained then Nelly held up a mirror.

"Oooh I love my hair" Glinda squealed.

"Well I think that's all from this review so we have one more which is ElphabaLover101 and she says

_Little Judy gets annoying...Anyways *Runs up on stage to Idina, hiding something behind my back*. Hey Idina, I have something to show you! *Shows Idina my hand, which has Idina's face drawn on it* "Hey big Idina, you've been replaced! Mwahaha!" says Little Idina_

"Little Judy is not annoying!" Nelly exclaimed "_Little Judy disapproves"... _

"What's that you have there?" Idina asked worried.

ElphabaLover showed her, her hand.

"Whoa freaky" Judy whispered.

"Very" Dorothy and Nessa agreed.

"What has the world come to?" Elphaba asked.

"I don't know" Fiyero responded.

"Wait I can't be replace, I have a contract" Idina said.

"Little Judy learned a new phrase, _Little Judy HATES little Idina" _Made little Judy says.

"Agreed" every one agreed.

"Oh come on" ElphabaLover through her hands in the air.

"I'm sorry but little Idina has got to go and here's your broom" Nelly told her then handed her the broomstick.

ElphabaLover101 scowled every one then walk off to her seat.

"Well that's it for today" Nelly smiled.

* * *

******Okay I do not know what the world has come to but it just got weirder... **


	12. episode 12

**Yes I know I haven't updated my other story's yet but I have this rare disease called writters block, it's very serious. And I also have another called laziness which is even more serious... Okay that was a stupid reason. Well any ways just go with it because I think of any other excuses, for now.**

* * *

Nelly walked into the interview room to find sleeping actors, actress, and characters...

"Aww, they look so helpless" she said in a babyish tone.

Then she had an idea, she snapped a few pictures of them all sleeping _'I can sell these for 5 cents, that's a lot of money' _Nelly thought to herself.

"_Little Judy approves" _Nelly blurted out making little Judy's mouth move.

"Wait... Huh?... Wha-. What dose little Judy approve of?" Kristin asked suddenly waking up.

"Oh nothing, it's just she thought you looked so helpl- I mean cute when you sleep" Nelly smile mentally hitting herself.

"O-Okay then" Kristin replied slowly backing away from Nelly who she thought was getting more and more creepy each episode.

"Be that way" Nelly huffed then walked behind her desk and slammed her fits against it.

Every one woke up to the noise.

"What was that?" Carole asked rubbing her eyes.

"That was little Judy and me waking you up, hey I actually used proper English" Nelly said panting herself on the back.

"You don't usually use proper English?" Joel wondered.

"Well not exactly" Nelly confessed, "but less chattin about me and more chit chat about the reviews questions and dares".

"Wait people still have more dares and questions?" Fiyero asked clearly confused and surprised.

"Well duh" Nely said as if it was completely obvious "now I would like to give a warm welcome back to NiatheWickedLover! Thank you for you constant reviewing, if you weren't so generous then this wouldn't be happening right now which would be bad".

"What that would only be bad for you but it would be good for me because then I would finally get out of here" Boq ranted "and I got to tell you it is hor-".

"Shut up!" Nelly cut him off "okay Nia as some dares and questions

_*Jumps onto the stage* Well... as long as we're drawing weird little people on our hands *Grabs pen from Nelly's desk and starts to draw on her hand* Ooh! Look what I drew! *Holds up hand and shows everyone the Little Elphaba she drew on her hand* Elphie, look! You're even wearing your witch hat! EEP! Okay, questions:__  
__Idina and Elphaba, I dare you to draw a mini-someone on your hands.__  
__Glinda and Kristen, have a bubble fight.__  
__Idina and Kristen, redo the catfight the way it was originally written (You in a full-blown catfight and rolling around on the floor)__  
__Fiyero, I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU BURNT THE PANCAKES! OH MY OZ, MAN! Try boiling water. AND DON'T BURN IT!__  
__Elphaba, you can take the ball gown off and change back into your Act 2 dress.__  
__Elphaba and Idina, can you sing 'Let it Go' with me? It's my favorite Disney Movie song!__  
__That's all for now! TTYL! *Makes Little-Elphie talk in a high-pitched creepy voice* "Little-Elphie approves.*_

Nia comes running up to Nelly's desk and grabs a pen off her desk to draw little Elphaba with.

"Oh great another little hand puppet thing... And it's me this time!" Elphaba exclaimed and lookin annoyed.

Nelly smirked and Elphaba did the same in a mocking way then Nelly stuck out her tongue.

"Some host she is" Christopher murmured.

"Enough, just answer the questions and do the dares" Nelly said "starting with Idina and Elphie's dare".

"Wait why do we have to draw mini hand things?" Idina complained.

"Because the review says so" Nelly replied then handed them markers "oh and for your information little Judy was drawn on with eye-liner and eye-shadow not maker or pen" she clearafied.

"Why?" Glinda asked.

"Because that's what I had at the time, DRAW!" Nelly commanded.

Idina and Elphaba quickly grabbed the markers and drew the first face they could think of.

"Done" Elphaba said handing the marker back the Nelly, "so am I" Idina said doing the same.

"Who did you draw?" Nelly asked eager to find out.

Elphaba showed off her's first.

Nelly turned her head side ways "who is that?" she asked.

Elphaba looked at her hand "uh, well... I kind of was rushed so it's I guess cross of Glinda and Fiyero" Elphaba replied.

Every on broke out into fits of laughter.

"Wait let me see" Glinda said marching over to Elphaba and grabbing her hand.

"That is ugly" she exclaimed.

Fiyero looked over her shoulder "I sorry to say but Glinda is right" he agreed.

Elphaba slapped him.

"Oww" Fiyero cried rubbing his now sore arm.

"Okay Idina who did you draw?" Nelly questioned.

Idina showed her hand.

Nelly's face lit up "aww" she smiled "you drew me".

"Yep" was Idina's only response.

"Even though that is so sweet we sadly have to move on so Glinda, Kristin Bubble fight time!" Nelly anounced.

Nelly handed Kristin a wand and Glinda pulled out her own.

"Now Nia would you like to be the ref?" Nelly asked.

"I would love to" Nia smiled gladly "begin!".

Glinda took the first move showering Kristin with pink sparkly bubbles, then Kristin shot blue bubbles back to Glinda.

This went on for about 15 minutes until Nelly and Nia both decided to end the fight.

"Okay the was no winner so let's move on to the catfight" Nelly said.

Kristin stood in front of Idina then was about to fake slap her when Nelly stopped her.

"Nio, no, no! That's not how this goes you two are suppose to tackle each other to the ground" Nelly explained.

"What?" Idina questioned.

"You heard me" Nelly answered "now you may restart".

"Uh..." was all that came out of Idina after that.

Kristin grabbed Idina's shoulders thrashing her from side to side, Idina did the same until one of them knocked the other to floor.

"Could you help me up?" Kristin who was on the floor asked Idina.

"Sure" Idina gave a hand to Kristin but Kristin pulled her to the floor.

"Hey" Idina exclaimed as the to at in the middle of the floor.

"I think that's enough fitting so Fiyero your up" Nelly said looking to see what Fiyero's dare is "oh great... NIA DO YOU WANT HIM TO BURN THE BUILDING DOWN?!" Nelly exclaimed.

Nia nodded her head.

"No he is not to cook any thing every again" Nelly declared.

"Since that dare won't be take place Elphie you can take off the hideous pink dress" Nelly told Elphaba.

"Yes" Elphaba exclaimed quickly casting a spell to change her cloths faster.

"can the rest of us take of the pink?" the wizard asked.

"If you must" Nelly said snapping her fingers and every one was back in their normal outfits.

"STOP! THAT'S GETTING BEYOND CREEPY! If there's a word for beyond creepy, we would use it" Idina and Judy shouted.

"I don't care! I'm doing it anyways!" Nia said running back to her seat in the audience.

"Now we have ElphabaLover101 who has to say or more of little Idina has to say

_*The lights flash, and a second later. Idina was gone, and in her normal chair sat Little Idina* Hello! I'm afraid Big Idina won't be seen again for awhile. Mwahaha! I told you Big Idina was being replaced! Oh, and you won't be seeing your delicious chocolate fountain ever again!(All this was said by Little Idina, not me)  
(The chocolate fountain disappeared)  
(Big Idina is tied up and gagging, locked in a closet) _

"What just happened?" Nelly asked so confused.

"She's have an asthma attack is what's happening!" Kristin panic.

"Little Idina let her go I need her to finish interviewing then you can kill her" Nelly complained.

Everyone turned to look at Nelly, "What?" Nelly shrugged.

"Let her go" Glinda commanded throwing her fits in the air.

"And NOOOOOOOOOOOOO! My chocolate fountain is gone!" Nelly cried curling up in a ball in the corner of the room.

"Your no help" Kristin said throwing her hands in the air...

* * *

******Wow, some how I found away to leave you with an evil cliffie in my Q&A... Well any who, HOW COULD YOU TAKE MY CHOCOLATE- I MEAN OUR CHOCOLATE FOUNTAIN?!**


	13. episode 13

**Okay according to little Idina, little Idina will be answer big Idina's questions and dares for this episode after wards big Idina can come back and um... I don't care if people are giving me bigger chocolatier (which I don't think is a word) fountains I want my original chocolate fountain back, it was a gift and it's not nice to take gifts away even though I know you guys are just jellyfish (my word for jealous) that I have such a nice group of reviews minus little Idina.**

* * *

"Okay no panic right, it's just a minor set back... I NEED MY CHOCOLATE FOUNTAIN!" Nelly panicked.

"Calm yourself" Glinda told Nelly trying to stop her from hurting some one.

"THEN GIVE ME MY CHOCOLATIE BIGGER, CHOCOLATE FOUNTAIN!" Nelly demanded.

"I think your over reacting" Glinda frowned.

"You think?" Boq commented.

"Yes I think now shut it Biq"

"It's Boq" he corrected.

"That's what I said" Glinda said trying to grab scissors out of Nelly's grasp.

"She might just qualify to be a Monkey, a flyin one at that but I don't think I trust her with flying abilities" Elphaba stated.

"Me neither" Fiyero and Nessa agreed.

"I thinks she's more of a frog with scissors" Norbert said in his opinion.

"I'M A UNICORN!" Nelly shouted at the lot.

"Something like that" Kristin said.

Nelly jumped onto her desk and held the scissors high over head.

"Hand" _jump _"them" _jump "_OVER!" Glinda demanded still trying to take the scissors away.

"Nope" Nelly said then clapped her hands and she disapeared.

"Great now we have no host" Michelle said.

"I didn't even know we had a host" Fiyero commented.

"Well did" Michelle replied.

"She did act like a host" Fiyero muttered.

"Hmm?" Elphaba wondered what he said.

"Oh nothing" Fiyero answered.

"So... Dose this mean I get to leave?" Christopher asked.

"No" Nelly's voice said but she couldn't be seen.

"Uh, Nelly... Not funny" Kristin said getting a bit scared.

"It actually is" Nelly told her "now shall we get on with this Q&A? _Little Judy approves"_.

"Stop that!" Judy shouted.

"Nope" Nelly responded "okay first reviewer today is NiatheWickedLover,

_NO! IDINA! NO! Nelly, I gift you a new, bigger, chocolatier chocolate fountain. Now,__  
__Idina, do you wanna build a snowman with me? *Claps hands and it begins to snow*__  
__Kristen, kiss Boq (Not Christopher, BOQ!)__  
__Boq, since you feel left out, I have a question for you. Who is your dream girl out of everyone in the room (And you CAN'T say Glinda!)__  
__Elphaba, I dare you to redraw the Glinda-Fiyero crossover on your hand and make it better!__  
__That's all for now! *Little Elphie Approves!* BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!_

"Idina won't be seen for a while sorry..." Nelly's voice trailed off as she made her way into the audience then became visible again.

Nelly's eyes widened when she saw her new gift "YEA!".

She ran up onto the stage "wait it's not poisoned, right?" she asked.

"Nelly I don't think she would poison it" Dorothy assured Nelly.

"Good, now little Idina do you want to build a snowman?" Nelly asked Elphabalover101's hand.

"_I would love to!" _little Idina responded creepily.

"Excellent! Okay um Nia do you want to build a snowman during the break?" Nelly asked not sure if it was a good time right now.

"Fine by me" Nia replied.

"Okay Kristin, kiss Biq" Nelly commanded.

"What?!" Kristin almost shouted.

"It's Boq" Boq commented.

"You heard me, KISS!" Nelly yelled.

Kristin walked over to Boq "this doesn't mean anything" she said through clenched teeth then gave him a quick kiss and stalked away.

"That was beautiful" Nelly smiled whipping away a tear.

"Are you crying?" Elphaba asked.

"No I'm acting, gosh" Nelly responded rudely.

"Now Biq your up" Nelly said.

"It's Boq" Boq corrected "and um why can it be Glinda?".

"Because the review said so" Nelly told him.

"Fine, um... Dorothy she's so sweat and she help me get a heart" Boq said sweetly.

"What about me?" Nessa cried.

"Your sweet and all but you kept me hostage" Boq explained.

"I said sorry" Nessa scowled.

"Okay that's enough lets move on so Elphie here's a marker" Nelly handed Elphaba a marker and she redrew the face.

"Done, happy?" she asked annoyed.

"It's still ugly" Glinda said getting a closer look.

"Agreed" Fiyero said.

Elphaba couldn't blame them, it would be ugly even of a really skilled artist drew it.

"Thank you Nia and nice evil laugh you have going on there" Nelly thanked her guest "now welcoming a new review, dun dun da... Throppsister who says

_Here, you can have another chocolate fountain, unless a previous reviewer already granted you one, and share! Ha ha Little Idina! Look who I drew on my hand it's Little Nessa! Free Idina right now, I understand how she feels being a fellow asthmatic myself. That's awful to do to her. Fiyero, here's a book I found in an attic. It might help you. It's called "Cooking For the Culinarily Challenged: This book could save your life from murderous relatives." Nessa, would you rather have Elphaba as your sister or Glinda? Elphaba, same question, but with Nessa's name instead of your own. Both of you and Fiyero and Glinda, what is your favorite season?_

"You guys are too sweet but I'm going to donate this chocolate fountain to the review so Merry late Christmas!" Nelly annouced.

"No not a little Nessa" Judy face-palmed.

"Hehe" Nelly smirked then Judy shot her a death glare.

"Well Idina will come back next episode but she apprciates your concerns" Nelly explained.

"Um... Thanks for the book, one problem I can't read that well" Fiyero admitted.

"That's why you have Elphaba, right Elphie?" Nelly asked.

"Huh? Oh yep" Elphaba responded.

"Okay Nessa answer your question" Nelly told Nessa.

"Sorry Glinda but no one will ever be able to replace Elphaba" Nessa answered thoughtfully.

"Aww, now Elphie you answer" Nelly said.

"This is a hard one but I think I like Glinda better as a friend than sister so Nessa" Ephaba replied sweetly.

"I knew you would say that" Nelly shouted then relized she was shouting "I mean I know it" she whispered this time.

"Okay favorite seasons?"

"Fall" Nessa calmly replied.

"Summer" Fiyero answered.

"Winter! The snow is so sparkly!" Glinda exclaimed.

"I think I have to go with Nessa on this one" Elphaba said.

"Good answers, so now I have a message from little Idina saying

_"No. I will not let Big Idina go! Mwahaha! I will be staying for at least one episode to answer Big Idina's questions and dare! Then I might let her go."_

"Well this episode is over so you got to let her go during break" Nelly told her "that's all for now and Nia don't forget to meet me and little Idina after the show so you to can build that snowman!".


	14. episode 14

**I'm finally back with the Q&A! I hope you've enjoyed this fiction and please check out my other ones if you haven't already. **

* * *

"NiathWickedLover said she doesn't want to build a snowman with little Idina since who would?" Nelly questioned.

"I heard that!" little Idina shouted.

"I know you did!" Nelly shouted back.

"Well I built a snowman by-myself" little Idina said proudly.

"You did?" Kristin asked.

"I did!"

"Let me see this 'snowman'" Norbert said.

Little Idina pointed to a 3' foot tall snowman that sat in the corner of the room.

"No! It's melting! I already have enough water damage from the crying!" Nelly exclaimed then glared at Nia.

Elphaba rolled her eyes "stop fussing" she said then waved her hand and the snowman was gone.

"NOOOOOOO! My Mini little Idina!" little Idina cried.

"Your what?" Nessa asked.

"Mini little Idina" little Idina repeated.

Michelle and Nessa both face-palmed.

"Since Nia refuses to build a snowman with little Idina I got her to agree to build a snowman with the rest of us" Nelly anouced.

"Oooh snowman" Dorothy giggled.

Nelly clapped her hands and it started to snow.

"SNOW!" Glinda and Kristin exclaimed.

"Okay now here's the blueprint for our snowman" Nelly said holding up a piece of paper.

"A blueprint?" Fiyero asked.

"Yes brainless, a blueprint" Nelly repeated herself.

"Why do we need a blu-"

"Because I want one!" Nelly yelled.

"Okay, calm yourself" Fiyero whimpered.

"Brainless" Nelly muttered.

"Selfish!"

"Scardy cat!"

"Freaky!"

"Blonde!"

"What? I am not blonde! Are you color blind!" Nelly shrieked.

"He probably is because if he wasn't I don't know how he can stand Elphaba" Morrible commented.

"Excuse me?" Elphaba glared at Madame Morrible.

"It's true" Morrible said in her defense.

"I'm not color blind!" Fiyero exclaimed.

"I agree with Nelly and Madame" Judy blurted.

"Me too" The Wizard and Joel nodded.

"Offensive" Elphaba said.

"Well you are green" Nelly commented.

"That's not my fault!" Elphaba cried.

"Why are we arguing about this?" Fiyero finally asked.

"I don't know" Michelle replied.

Elphaba started to cry.

"Cry baby" Nelly whispered.

"Oooh I know that musical!" Glinda smiled.

Nelly rolled her eyes, "you know what we'll build the snowman during break then show it to you guys in the next episode".

"Can it still snow?" Dorothy asked.

"Sure, why not" Nelly answered, "okay before we start with the questions I should probably do this first" she pulled out a key and walk over to the closet that suddenly appeared in the middle of the room.

Nelly unlocked the closet and it vanished.

"That's a creepy closet" Norbert commented.

"It's the phantom toll both" Nelly smiled.

"The what?" Carole asked.

"It's from a book" Nelly told them "now we can start with the reviews, first one is from..."

"From who?" Judy wondered.

"Little Idina, we can just skip it onto NiatheWickedLover,

_LET THE GREEN GIRL GO! (Sorry, I know Idina's not green right now. I just had to say that!) Idina, I still wanna build that snowman with you. I don't wanna build it with little Idina!__  
__Question for all: have you read the Wicked book?__  
__I don't have any more questions, but I do have gifts:__  
__Cupcakes for all! (AND THEY'RE NOT POISONED!)__  
__Elphaba gets a book called "How to draw mini-people on your hand".__  
__Fiyero gets a book called "Cooking for Beginners"__  
__That's all for now. Ciao!_

"Don't worry Idina will help us build our snowman" Nelly smiled.

"I will?" Idina looked confused.

"Yes, you will" Nelly repeated.

"Okay since you said for all I'll answer this to, no I have not" Nelly answered "my acting coach and my dad both said the book is not very good and I would dislike it other than people dying because you know me."

"Who dies?" Carole suddenly became curious.

"A lot of people."

"Oh"

"Ya... Okay I would think the Wicked characters would know the story and if not I will not allow them to read it and ways" Nelly said.

"Now let's move onto the gifts"

"Cupcakes!" Nessa and Dorothy cheered.

"Wait, are you sure thee not poisoned?" Nelly wanted to make sure "you know what girls I'll bring in my own cup cakes because you can never trust Nia".

"Awe, fine" Dorothy complained but agreed.

"Okay Elphie here's your gift" Nelly smiled.

"Really?" Elphaba looked at the book.

"Really" Nelly said.

Elphaba sighed, "Fiyero gets another cooking book that I will not let him use in my studio" Nelly said.

"I'm not going to burn any thing!" Fiyero said in defence.

"That's what you think" Nelly argued against it "okay next review is Wickedly Hope Pancake,

_GO CHOCOLATE FOUNTAIN! :D__  
__Anyway...I dare Glinda to stick her head in the Chocolate fountain! YAAAAAHAHAHA!__  
__Oh, and have everybody name their favorite Glee character!__  
__and BRING BACK IDINA!_

"Chocolate is good" Nelly agreed.

"Now to the dare, Glinda" Nelly smiled.

"What!? No way I'm doing that" Glinda stomped.

"The reviewer said to" Nelly pushed Glinda into the chocolate fountain and chocolate got all over her dress.

"Not my bubble dress!" Glinda cried "oooh chocolate".

Nelly laughed.

"And for your question, I have never seen Glee before so I can't say anything, sorry" Nelly admitted.

"I am back" Idina smiled.

"Okay that's for today! Next time we should have the snowman built" Nelly held up the blueprints "bah-bye!"

* * *

******I know it's kind of all over the place and rushed but it's the best I can do right now...**


End file.
